The main objective of the proposed research is to evaluate the effect of a) 60% restriction of carbohydrate calories, b) 35% restriction of carbohydrate calories and c) 50% dietary restriction, on the development of liver tumors in young and adult rats bearing hyperplastic nodules induced previously by short-term concurrent administration of thioacetamide and lasiocarpine.